


Scratches and Cuts

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two even-numbered Robins meet in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches and Cuts

“I thought you’d be taller,” Stephanie says to the dark-haired man pointing a gun at the ground at her feet as though she’s not even remotely afraid of him.  
  
She should be afraid though because her comm unit was shorted out with the last attack and there’s no way that anyone will know where she is and who she’s with until it’s too late. “What? Does the helmet add on a few inches or something?”  
  
She grins, showing her teeth in snarl of a smile that feels as though it’s moments away from shattering, and slides her hand to the belt at her waist, reaching for a batarang as stealthily as she can with the former Robin scowling at her. The petite blonde doesn’t flinch as she stares Jason down and she gets her hand on the batarang, sharp edges digging into her gauntleted fingers.  
  
“You don’t look so tough…”  
  
Honestly, Stephanie is expecting him to hit her. After all, it’s what everyone else has been doing all night and Jason Todd is supposed to be a bad guy now…  
  
Stephanie is ready for a fight, but Jason doesn’t give her one. Instead of stepping forward when the tiny blonde presses her back tightly against the alley wall, ignoring the pain from her cuts and bruises, Jason reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a decent-sized first aid kit.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jason says in a low tone as he holds the kit out for the younger vigilante to take from his hand. “You’re banged up enough as is. I take it you’re all out of bandages?” He presses the kit into Stephanie’s hand when she doesn’t move fast enough.  
  
She narrows her eyes at him when he doesn’t pull back away from her as fast as she would have liked. “Aren’t you supposed to hate everyone that wears the bat,” she says as she touches her fingers to the dirt and blood smeared emblem on her chest. “Why are you helping me out?”  
  
Jason shrugs his broad shoulders. “Why shouldn’t I help you,” he asks as he holsters his guns and reaches for his helmet where he has it propped up on a box nearby. “We have a lot in common, and so far, you haven’t done anything to me…”  
  
Stephanie scowls and winds up speaking before she thinks. “Neither did Tim,” she blurts out before she realizes what she’s saying and claps her hands over her mouth. “S-sorry…”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Jason drawls as he crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at her. “He only replaced me in every way possible. He only took my life and title. He only took my fucking family away from me.” His lip curls and he glares at Stephanie as though she should know better. “Whatever… Just try not to get yourself killed out here.”  
  
Stephanie finds herself placing one of her hands on her hips and glaring up at the older man. “Same to you,” she bites out as she feels her wounds start to sting from the sweat trickling over her skin. She wants to stay pissed at Jason and hold a grudge for something that doesn’t actually concern her, but she was raised better than that. “Next time I see you, I’ll pay you back for the kit.”  
  
She offers him a small smile before he walks out of the alley because there’s no way for her to do anything else. “Thanks, Jason.”


End file.
